My OC Story 1
by Levighoulonice
Summary: It's just an ongoing story about my OCs. It's fun to read though. Basically just think of it as a random book instead of a fanfiction. I had to label it as AOT tho...
1. Chapter 1

Aiden jogged down the street. He wore his training clothes which consisted of a navy blue sportsT-shirt, black shorts and blue trainers.

He had his earplugs in with his phone in his hand.

As he passed the cosmetics store a bunch of girls stared at him and talked to each other about his looks, gasping and smiling.

Aiden stopped and turned into the grocery store and took his headphones out. And ran his fingers through his brown scruffy hair. He went to the drink isle and picked up the cheapest water there was. He rummaged through his pockets for the money and payedfor  
the drink. But as he walkedout he saw a familiar face. However it was a face he didn't want to see. It was Mei, a popular girl from his class at school. She was with a few of her friends that he had never seen before. He ignored themand turned  
/the other way avoiding eye contact.

"Aiden!" She exclaimed. Aiden rolled his eyes and turned around knowing that he should have put his earplugs in sooner.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked, knowing the answer already.

"Training" Aiden replied in a dulltone.

"Oh yeah?" She said in a high pitched voice flipping her long blonde hair over her bare shoulder.

"Uh... I have to go now" He muttered to her as he heard Mei's friends chat to one another while looking at him.

"Oh! I'm sure you do with all your training! It's a shame we couldn't talk longer, see you tomorrow!" She exclaimed fluttering her long eyelashes. Aiden waved a hand and turned around thankful thathe got out of the conversation so quickly.

"Do you know him?" Said one of Mei's friends curiously.

"Yeah he's really attractive, does he go to your school?" Said another.

"Yes he does! Lucky right?" Mei said proudly to her friends as they all squealed to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**A union is a school which classes students whodon't use magic and people who use magic.

They let humans, cloudwalker, elves, forest elves andlight elves join the school.

Necromancers are not allowed in unions.**

In class SD2 of theSilver Dragon Union, Aiden sat by the window bored. They were learning about Cloudwalker kingdoms and how they run.

The only Cloudwalker inthe room,Tia Shimmersky, was answering all thequestions asked by the teacher. The teacher, Mr Takigan,stopped for a moment. He walked up to Aiden and stared at him for a few seconds with a frown on his wrinkledface.  
When Aidenfinally noticed, a grumpy Mr Takigan, he mumbled.

"Concentrate or detention."He walked towards the front of the room to carry on with the lesson.

A boy with pinky purple hair behind Aiden giggled.

Aiden turned around and smiled at him.

"Shut up Tyrell" He whispered loudly at the boy. Tyrell flicked his hair out of his eyes and grinned.

When class was over Tyrell trotted up to Aiden and smiled.

"Mr Takigan really hates you" Tyrell grinned.

"I know. Luckily we only have him once a week" Aiden grinned back.

Tia came up to the two boys and gave Aiden a glare.

"Yeah yeah I know..." Moaned Aiden, he knew what she was going to say.

Tia adjusted a hair clip in her long white hair and started speaking.

"I find it very disrespectful you know, not even listening about my kingdom. It could help you in the future!" Tia exclaimed. Aiden sighed.

"When am I ever going to go to a Cloudwalker kingdom?" Aiden asked.

Tia was about to go on a rant before a small girl with short blonde hair andpointed ears walked up to them.

"Hey Bree, you were about to miss Tia shouting at Aiden" Tyrell laughed.

"Tia, you should reallystop. Aiden could seriously hurt you, ya know" Bree said to Tia.

"I would never hurt you guys, you're my best friends!" Aiden shouted, hurt by what Bree said.

"Aidennn. I just got Tia to stop. I didn't mean it. C'mon I thought you would know that" Bree replied annoyed.

"Hey talking about friends, where has Ember got to? She was here this morning" Tia asked curiously. Completely forgetting the situation with Aiden.

The group of 4 went off to find Ember, their other best friend. She was part forest elf like Aiden. She was very stubborn and didn't talk much.

"I know where she might be..." Said Aiden to the group, "You guys go home it will take a while to get there" The others nodded and walked out the school gates in their different directions. They understood.

Aiden started walking a different way. After about half an hour he got to the edge of a beautiful field fullof flowers, bushes and trees. Probably abandoned. He jumped over the old wooden fence that looked like it was about to fall apart and started  
walkingtowards a bunch of trees. He found a beautiful girl withlong dark green hair hugging her knees at the other side of a large oak tree.

"Ember" Aiden muttered. Ember looked up. Aiden sat down beside her so they almost touched arms.

"How did you get here so quick?" Aiden asked.

"Left early" The girl replied, in an emotionless voice. Aiden sighed.

"You aren't meant to do that you know"

Ember didn't answer. She looked at a bunch of wild flowers flowing in a light breeze. Aiden looked up at Ember.

"I know what you're thinking about" Aiden stated.

"And how do you know that?" Ember asked without even looking up from the flowers.

"I just do. I know you very well... And I know whathappened."

There was silence between the two for a while.

"I'm not saying let it go or forget about it... that's impossible under the circumstances of what happened... But you have changed since then. You aren't the same. I know it is painful and I know I didn't experience what you did but... try not to bedepressed  
orupset. It really hurts me when I see you like that."

"But I'm like this all the time..." Ember realised something.

She looked up at him. "You are not the same either, Aiden."


End file.
